


Lost

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yurio is a kitten, how to tag this, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: Yuuri raised a hand towards the kitten, who hissed and cowered a bit.He saw the human pulled his hand away, and then lowered it to the ground, palm facing the sky, open to wait him.“Are you alone too?” Yuuri asked.He’s alone. Yuuri’s alone. They’re alone. It’s scary out there. It’s also scary for a human, apparently.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Yurio is a kitten. Cats are...carefree, aren't they? I lost two of my cats. One day, they just...didn't come home. Months later, my neighbor said they saw one of them got hit by a bike and died, but it lived long enough to get out of the way.

He remembered darkness. Warmth. Small space. It was a place where he and his four siblings reside with their mum. It vibrated constantly. Sometimes there was this really loud blowing noise. He, mum, and his siblings had this weird thing around their neck. Sometimes they were let out for a bit to change the blanket and let mum eat and clean up herself.

He was awake, one day. He could see mum was eating outside of their nest, so he decided that perhaps a little adventure wouldn’t hurt.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He got stuck between other boxes, never able to find his way back to mum. He got hungry. Really hungry. He ventured further, smelling something. The world is really big and tall. The floor was cold. There were giants walking on two legs, nearly stepping on him.

He got closer to the smell. There was a fish’s head among other weird smelly things like banana’s peels, and plastics. He began to ate; the fish’s head was bigger than his own head, so he had to take his time with it.

He was halfway done when suddenly the floor turned into a landslide, and he slipped into the abyss with all the smelly things.

He couldn’t hold it anymore, so he cried. He cried for his mum. For help. He was lost. If he couldn’t get out of here he’ll get hurt even more. And maybe no one would feed him anymore. Except if he stayed here, in this place.

Then, he saw the fish head was moving. He realized he was also moving somewhere. The fish head then fell into something bright, and was burnt into crisp. He decided he couldn’t stay here, so he began to climb the oncoming piles. It kept piling but it also kept moving, non-stop. He couldn’t rest, he had to keep climbing away, praying that the sky would open and he could get out.

He climbed away, he slipped, but he held on. It felt like years for his tiny body.

This was it. This was his end. It was his own fault. If only he didn’t leave the nest.

He would be a burnt kitten.

He latched onto a banana peel, sitting on it, and shut his eyes as he fell.

But he never fell, and the heat was gone. The sky opened, and he heard a voice. Warily, he got into the piles to hide, and then felt the ground was levitated. It was dark all over again, in a space much smaller than the nest. He could hear that loud blowing noise again, but this time, he also heard ‘caw...! caw...!’.

He stayed still until suddenly they stopped moving. He tried to dug his way out and found himself somewhere else; wide and bright. There were this winged creatures that said loud ‘caw...! caw...!’ every other time. He was inside a metal bucket. In front of him was a mass of blue, and a really big floating house. When the loud blowing noise came out again, the big floating house released black clouds from a big pipe.

He got out of the metal bucket, scared of the giants to take him somewhere painful again. The giants were not to be trusted at all. They were always carrying big heavy stuff, they couldn’t see him and could crush him with their big feet. So he ran and ran, and ran, until he found a different floor. It was black and had white stripes on it.

And there were really loud and fast houses moving on it that nearly crushed him. Nope. No. Too dangerous. He tried to hiss at them, but then realized houses could never answer or notice him. He decided to continue walking on the grey floor, because there were no fast-moving-houses on it; just giants, sometimes.

The sky was grey, not blue. Mum once said that means it was gonna ‘rain’. She said that’s the time when cold water droplets would fall from the sky, a lot. Tired, hungry, dirty, and knowing it was gonna rain, he kept walking and finally found a small house. There was a dog there, but it was whimpering. The dog had a blanket around it.

He needed that house and blanket...maybe the dog also had food inside. He could hiss...but he’s too hungry...what if the dog ate him?

“Hi,” the dog said, head perking up. It was brown and fluffy. “Are you cold?”

He hissed. “No. I’m fine.”

The dog looked up and turned around in his house. “It’s going to rain,” he said, sticking his tongue out, panting—more like wheezing. “You can stay in here if you want to.”

Reluctantly, he relented and followed the fluffy dog into his small home. They curled in the corner. It was warm, and the blanket was soft. It was a bit too warm, because of the dog.

“I’m Victor, but usually he called me Vicchan.”

“Victor?” the kitten tilted his head. “You’re not a dog?”

“I am a dog. I’m a toy poodle,” Vicchan sneezed and wheezed before continuing; “But Vicchan is my name.”

“Name?”

“It’s something others calls you with. So you don’t have a name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, you have a collar,” Vicchan nodded to the thing around his neck. “There should be a name on it.”

“Can you know it?”

“I can’t, only humans can know it. If you stay here, my human can know it for you.”

“Hm,” he curiously pawed the dangling thing from his ‘collar’. But then he tensed. “What’s humans?”

“The giants.”

“They’re called humans?”

“Yes.”

“And you have one?”

“Yup!” Vicchan barked, but it was weak. “My human is Yuuri. He’s so kind and I love him so much.”

“Humans are scary,” the kitten hissed. “They nearly dropped me into a burning pit and they nearly stepped on me.”

“Not all humans are like that. My Yuuri is the kindest and I love him the most, I don’t want to be away from him. He always hugged me, he always feed me and played with me and we always sleep together...”

“But then why are you sleeping here alone?”

Vicchan whined. “My Yuuri is the best, okay?” he insisted. “If you meet him tomorrow, will you love him too?”

The kitten hissed. “No way. He’ll probably eat me.”

“I just want him to be loved. Or at least I wish he knows that he’s loved.” Vicchan whimpered, and then sneezed. “Well, if you’re hungry, you really should stick around. Yuuri would definitely feed you.”

He merely hissed and turned to curl tighter in the corner. Soon, the rain fell. It was different than the nest; it wasn’t too loud; it was soothing. It was a long day, and he finally fell asleep in peace. He didn’t really like Vicchan for trusting a human so much, but at least the dog was kind and gave him a place to stay and warm up.

However, when he woke up, it was because he felt cold, and there was no sound. The rain had stopped.

Vicchan was cold.

“Vicchan,” he meowed, pawing the toy poodle. He smelled....empty. “Vicchan. Vicchan?”

Vicchan wasn’t moving.

He was afraid.

He heard something; a giant’s footsteps. He escaped the small house, and quickly regretted it; the floor was wet and muddy. He wanted to go back to Vicchan’s house, but there was a human there, kneeling.

When the human kneeled, they didn’t seem so big. Then, the human crouched and began to cry.

“Vicchan...” the human sobbed, hugging the cold Vicchan in his arms. That must be Yuuri, Vicchan’s human.

The kitten didn’t know why, but he felt sad to see it. It felt the same when he lost the way to his home and nearly falling to a burning pit.

“Hey,” he meowed, but the small human didn’t hear him. “Hey!” he meowed louder, and finally, the human turned to him.

“A kitty...?” Yuuri adjusted some blue things on his face and bowed towards the kitten.

He hissed at him. “Don’t touch!” he hissed again. “I won’t repeat this, but Vicchan said he loves you.” He told the human.

Apparently the humans couldn’t understand them. Fools. Yuuri didn’t say anything to him back, he just looked down on Vicchan and cried again.

“Hey, hey, stop that,” the kitten meowed again, and even though he was so scared but he couldn’t take it anymore to hear this human’s cry. “Vicchan wouldn’t want you to cry on him, idiot!”

He pawed Yuuri’s knee, and clawed it but his claws were still soft. He tried to make the human stop crying. So far, the human wasn’t trying to hurt him; Yuuri was too sad for that.

He then nuzzled his head onto Yuuri’s knee. “Come on. Stop crying, will you?” he meowed weakly.

The sobs turned into sniffle. Then there was a quietness. He looked up at the human who was staring at him with watery brown eyes. Vicchan in his lap, sleeping forever.

Yuuri raised a hand towards the kitten, who hissed and cowered a bit.

He saw the human pulled his hand away, and then lowered it to the ground, palm facing the sky, open to wait him.

“Are you alone too?” Yuuri asked.

He’s alone. Yuuri’s alone. They’re alone. It’s scary out there. It’s also scary for a human, apparently.

He pawed at the human’s fingers several times. He glared at the human, before reluctantly let him pet his head. It didn’t feel too bad.

Then Yuuri scratched his chin, and it wasn’t bad at all. Before he could stop himself, he was already curling, and Yuuri brought him to his lap along with Vicchan who was sleeping forever.

Yuuri asked if he was hungry, and even though he couldn’t understand a cat’s meow, he actually gave the kitten some sort of slurry wet food that smelled like fish in a dish, beside a bowl of clean water. Yuuri was still sniffling, and the kitten cautiously watched him cradling the sleeping dog, putting it on a small table.

He was inside Yuuri’s home. It was bigger than Vicchan’s house, but not as big as that floating house he had seen. The only human there was just Yuuri. Yuuri was wrapping Vicchan in a blanket and then disappeared for a while.

He couldn’t help but feel scared. Was he going to be left alone again? Trapped in this house? Was there even any more food?? Was he expected to sustain this slurry wet fishy food because he had just ate half of it!

So he meowed, and meowed.

“Human? Yuuri! Where are you?”

“Oii! Don’t leave me here you idiot!”

“Are you gonna leave me to die too!?”

Then Yuuri returned, faster, pacing towards him and sounding worried. “Sorry, sorry, what is it?”

He hissed at the human. “Tell me if you’re leaving—and don’t get too close  to me.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but he pet the kitten again, until the kitten stopped being tense that his fur stood straight.

Yuuri took the bundle of Vicchan and slid open a glass door behind the kitten. The floor there was grassy and wet, and there was a pit; it wasn’t burning, though. He decided to follow Yuuri just in case that stupid human forgot him again.

Yuuri tucked Vicchan with his blanket into the pit. It looked like a bedding. Then the human covered the pit with earth to keep it warm forever.

“Don’t tuck me like that, though.” He meowed but not too loudly, because Yuuri still looked sad. “I don’t know about dogs but I can’t breathe if I’m wrapped with earth blanket to the head.”

“Have you finished your food?” Yuuri asked him, and stood from where he kneeled. “Oh, you’ve got a collar. I wonder if....”

Oh, right, Vicchan talked about this. He puffed his chest and stayed still, letting the human check the dangling thing on his neck.

“Yurio. So your name is Yurio. That’s funny, that’s almost like my name!” Yuuri laughed. “I’m Yuuri.”

“I know, Vicchan told me.” The kitten meowed. He was a bit irked that Yuuri said his name was funny...but he also felt warm about having their name nearly the same.

It made him feel matched to this human, like a trick of fate.

“Alright, Yurio...you seem like you’ve gone through hell,” Yuuri scooped the kitten into both of his hands, and Yurio—he nearly purred at the thought of his name—let the human did so. They returned into the house, and it was thrilling how humans could move so fast! Yurio was up high and this human was walking for him! “Let’s fix you up inside, okay?”

First, Yuuri let him finish eating. Yurio was wary of being left, so he couldn’t relax, until finally Yuuri sat down and waited for him to eat.

“Don’t worry, you know. I won’t really leave you for too long.” He told the kitten as he ate.

Yuuri had this big box in his hands that he could divide into two. There was a cat face on the surface of it.

“If my guess wasn’t wrong, you must be a Bengal...here it is...yes, Yurio, you’re a Bengal.” He said, scratching the back of Yurio’s neck. “When you grow up, you’re going to be a big cat. Bigger than average, but not as big as a tiger...but, you already look like one. See?”

Yuuri flipped the box to show Yurio a big cat. Yurio snorted in his mind; that cat looked so small on this box—but wait, there were even smaller cats that looked like him...weird...never recalled being that small.

“This thing is lying,” Yurio hissed, pawing the surface. “I was never that small!”

“Since you’re done eating, it’s time to clean up.” Yuuri said, folding the box into one and took Yurio somewhere. He could see the rest of the house from this height. Cool.

Then it was uncool when Yuuri put him in a big bowl of water.

“Hey, what are you doing!?” he hissed. “You trying to drown me?”

“It’s okay, Yurio, it’s okay,” Yuuri said reassuringly, gently pouring warm water onto the kitten’s backside. “Won’t take too long. Just to get off the mud.”

Yurio kept mewling, but he didn’t protest much; it actually felt good, but he’s still scared if this human would accidentally drown him, so he kept meowing to make sure Yuuri knew he’s still breathing.

When he’s bigger, he’d like to swim there. Something for Yurio’s bucket list. Then again, would he even stay here forever? This wasn’t his home. Yuuri wasn’t his human, he was Vicchan’s.

Yuuri wrapped him in a soft warm towel and gently dried him; it felt like how his mum licked him clean.

“Can’t you just use your tongue?” Yurio meowed, “Like this,” he gave example, licking his wet paws.

“Smart kitten, Yurio. You sure know how to take care of yourself, huh?” Yuuri said with a wry smile, and Yurio couldn’t help but puff his fluffy chest with pride.

Well of course he knew. He had gone through a lot coming here.

Yuuri let him be after drying him. He gave Yurio a box filled with warm soft blankets. The box was close to the slurry dish and a water bowl. He knew that Yuuri was still inside the house, but he couldn’t see him. Yurio decided he needed to rest.

He had to accept that he was never going to see his mum ever again. He would never be able to feed on her again, but there’s no choice now. He had to eat on his own. Yurio was grateful that Yuuri would give him that weird slurry; it tasted good and smelled good. He would miss feeding from mum. But he had to move on.

He just hoped Yuuri wouldn’t leave him. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t hurt him; Vicchan wouldn’t lie. But he had nothing to offer Yuuri. If only mum told him what to do to humans.

Maybe he had to try. Try what, he still didn’t know, but he had to know Yuuri more. Yurio left his box and walked around trying to find the human. He tried to meow, but there was no answer or any footsteps. He began to feel afraid.

Then, he found Yuuri just sleeping on a couch. The weird blue things on his face were set on the small table. Yurio climbed up and crawled onto the human’s, seeing his face and finding tears there.

If Vicchan had loved Yuuri, he shouldn’t have left.

Oh. Yurio thought, remembering the time when he nearly fell into the burning pit. Had that really happened...he wouldn’t only feel pain. He would be destroyed. Burnt. He wouldn’t be alive.

Was that what happened to Vicchan? But the dog didn’t seem burnt. He was just...he didn’t look good, he seemed tired.

Maybe Vicchan was so tired, so tired and very tired and he just couldn’t wake up anymore. Of course that would kinda be the same as not alive.

So Vicchan was gone. No wonder Yuuri was sad. Yurio was sad when he knew he lost his mum forever.

Oh. He thought again. Yuuri said they were alone.

So Yuuri was alone. And Yurio as well.

And that’s...scary. And sad.

How did Yuuri know a lot of things...humans are odd. Yurio pawed the human’s face, and got onto it to lick his tears. There. Not so wet anymore. Really, humans should take care of themselves better.

Yuuri’s nose twitched, and a rumble vibrated on his chest, making Yurio jump.

“What are you doing, Yurio...” he used both hands to scoop the kitten. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I thought you’re gone, idiot.” Yurio meowed, but didn’t fight. He was confused when Yuuri shoved him into his shirt, and could feel warmth.

Humans don’t have fur on their arms, chest, and face! Weird. But still warm. And snuggly. So comfy.

Yurio felt his eyes watery. He missed mum.

Yuuri also missed Vicchan.

They’re alone now.

Yurio snuggled his face onto the human’s neck.

Well. Maybe not so alone anymore.

When they woke up, Yuuri would still miss Vicchan and would cry again. And Yurio would also still miss his mum and afraid of being left alone. Slowly, though, Yurio knew that he was a great swimmer, and Yuuri would take him to the beach for a swim. Yuuri would find Vicchan’s old toys shred into cottons, and had to go on a trip to buy feathers and yarn balls.

Slowly, Yurio knew all corners of the house and where Yuuri would be, but then he didn’t really care; he knew Yuuri would always come home. A patch of sunflowers grew where Vicchan slept, and Yuuri would tend to it, water it, talking to them like how he talked to Yurio, how he talked to Vicchan, as Yurio would play and roll around between the stalks of sunflowers.

Sometimes Yuuri would find the house covered in toilet paper and he was angry, but by the time he remembered how Vicchan also did that once or twice, and Yurio would pretend to not understand him, he would still cuddle Yurio into sleep.

Then, Yurio would always stare out through the window. The sea faraway—he knew now that the giant mass of blue was called water—and the ship, the big-floating-house, would come and go. Yurio would stare until it went away, or at least until he’s hungry; wondering if his mum would still be there.

And as he wondered, he wondered about other things. Things like, if Yuuri also still thought about Vicchan.

And he knew, because he would always be there when Yuuri tended the sunflower patches.

And that’s fine. Because they’re not so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicchan was like my friend's dog. They usually slept together, and when the pup got ill and the doctor said there was no hope, she tried to treat her dog the same way to his last days. But...that night, he got out of the bed and slept in his dog house outside.


End file.
